Rumor
At a Glance Name = Rumor Guild = Wrath of the Righteous Class = Death Knight Spec = Frost Faction = Alliance Race = Human Sex = Male Professions = Mining, Engineering Rumor is the name given to a Death Knight on the server Moon Guard. History The following is an excerpt from the journal of the man known as "Rumor". '' I remember dying. Details dont stand out for me, but sensations do. The pain in my shoulder, the feel of my sword sticking in bone, the blurry motion of people moving around me. Shouts rent the air,and screams were poured out by the dieing. The sound of blood pounding through my heart drowned it all. What was I doing fighting? Im not sure. Was I a good man, fighting for some just or noble cause, or a mercenary? Maybe I had been caught up in events beyond my control or had been looting the battlefield for something to sell. Memories of my life are hard to grasp, flitting beyond me when I try to grab on to them. But a few things stand out. I remember dying. There was no light to embrace me. And no punishment for my sins. There was nothing. And then I opened my eyes. ''Another random page Looking back now, the sun has always shown on the important days. The day I first picked up a sword to fight for the Alliance. The day I first fought the Scarlet Crusade, and failing to stop them from slaughtering those who believed otherwise. The day I realised that more extreme measures might be needed to battle rising corruption everywhere. The sun shone exceptionally bright on the day I gave in and listened to the voice, pledging my loyalty for power. Power that I had believed was needed to battle the enemies I saw everywhere. The light of dawn had lit my face as I was helped to my feet by Rumz who had helped me see the truth, had shown me how far I had truly fallen in my quest to do the right thing. When I had despaired yet again, afraid that there would be no atoning for what I had done in my blind crusade, I remember hearing a song that led me to the sun kissed Isle of Quel'Danas, where K'iru showed me hope in the achievements of the Shattered Sun Offensive. That no matter how big an obstacle, that there would always be a way. And the sun peeks through the clouds today as well, warming my heart. Today as I begin my journey of redemption. It's going to be a good day. '' Another page further along'' I remember bits and pieces of my previous life. Sitting on the bench, in between fighting, preparing for fighting and well planning the next fight. Sitting there and watching all the people go by. Having their magical day to day moments. Their little smiles and watching eyes light up as they see a friend, just chatting, relaxing, being people. Then Id be off again. Dying gives you perspective. Its another chance not just to right the wrongs, but to have those moments that I missed . And I do want those moments. I want to sit down and have a meal with friends where the topic isnt supply lines, enemy strength, but mundane things like the new hair style or the latest shipment of cheese being divine. Its another chance to do so many things, and not waste time on one single minded goal. Another chance to seize the moment and just be myself. Another chance to appreciate what being alive really means. Appearance A stern face with lines that show both great trials and good times, although the marks of his trials stand out. His eyes are calm and piercing, and the hair well kept. He stands straight, aware of the glances that come his way, yet paying them no heed as he has nothing to hide. He is what he is and others be damned, so to speak. Known Contacts In his fight to reclaim himself and free himself from the grasp of the Lich King, he was aided by the Shards of Argus, most notably the Draenei "Rumz". Since then he has found herself in the service of the Shards, an organisation dedicated to gathering information and remedying the wrongs committed by the Burning Legion, which includes fighting the Scourge and addressing the horrors they have unleashed on Azeroth. Other known contacts include members of his guild, Wrath of the Righteous. Professions He has always been fascinated by the tinkering of the gnomes and the ingenuity behind even the smallest of their works. As such, he has taught himself about their works and findings. Code No Faith without Hope. No Justice without Compassion. No Humanity without Fairness. Random Moments and Memories '' Fishing '' Focus. I kept repeating that to myself, over and over. My muscles were getting tired from holding their position. My eyes once on my target, had now started to wander, making me force them back when I noticed. Pitter patter. The fall rain had started a while ago, and my position hadnt protected me from it. It dripped from my hair, and my clothes were drenched. I would have shivered if I could but it would have scared my target away. Wait. I think he was about to take bait. Closer, closer. Wait for it. Not to soon. YES! With a quick yank, I pulled back sharply, expecting to see my prey gasping its last. But no disappointment. Again. "WHY DO YOU MOCK ME SO ?! WHY MUDSNAPPER MUST YOU TORMENT ME?" My roar of anger frightened the birds nearby. Plop. Sigh, apparently they didnt take kindly to it either. "Must you be so loud and obnoxious?" The female glared at me, from her spot under tree nearby. "Come my saucy night elven minx, I know of a waterfall not far from crystal lake." The couple took off, giving me haughty looks as they vacated their spot. Ah well. I moved to the now vacant spot and reattached the lure to the line. With a simple cast , I returned to my task. Builds patience, my ass. '' Breathe '' Breathe. Thats it. Take one right now. Dont look at your hands. Dont look down at the blood that stains them, that drips to the ground. Rationalisations can come later. Why he had to die, for his evil deeds, to save others. I can wash off the stains later. The blood will be drier by then and be harder to come out. May have to burn this shirt. But later. For now, breathe. Ive taken lives before, but I cant remember any of the faces. This is the first I can remember. The look on his face as he fell, the sick feeling in my stomach, the ferric smell of blood. Cant throw up anymore. Breathe. Must breathe. ((Links to stories about character through his life)) http://moonguard.wikia.com/wiki/Last_Impressions Category:Alliance Death Knight Category:Human Category: Alliance